


Let Your Heart Hold Fast

by Echoesineternity



Series: In Love not Given Lightly [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Dom Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 06, Smut, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoesineternity/pseuds/Echoesineternity
Summary: Three months after Stiles' summer at home he's returned to college. Nothing's really changed except everything. Derek is officially his boyfriend. His boyfriend that lives ten hours away that he misses all the freaking time. A surprise visit leads to some much needed time together and things are said that Stiles meant to keep to himself.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: In Love not Given Lightly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774234
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	Let Your Heart Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, thanks for all the love for part 1 of this self indulgent smutty series. All of the kudos and comments mean so much to me. Thank you for embracing me in this fandom. You guys rock! Part 2 of this series introduces a couple of original characters. No disrespect is meant to anyone or any group, I don't want to say too much and give anything away, but I mean nothing but respect. I hope you all enjoy! Your feedback is amazing. Part 2 is also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I of course do not own Teen Wolf or mostly anything other than some student loan debt. Title comes from a song by Fort Atlantic, of which I obviously do not own the rights to, but give it a listen if you're so inclined.

Stiles spends the rest of the summer, well exactly how he spent it before the party at Derek’s but with more sex. Sex with Derek, obviously. To the surprise of only Scott, everyone else in the pack tells the two it’s about time. The smell of UST was literally choking them, which to be fair was just Lydia, Danny, and Ethan. Scott isn’t unhappy for them, he just seems slightly confused. Stiles and Derek tried to explain, well Stiles did Derek stuck to talking with his eyebrows and apparently Stiles is still the only one who can read those. 

The only person Derek seemed to be nervous about telling their newfound relationship status to is the Sheriff. Stiles and Derek plan a night of it. They grill and prepare a nice meal and when the elder Stilinski gets home from work he looks at the two men, smells the food, and quickly changes into his civilian clothes. 

“Ok what is it this time? Vampires? Zombie apocalypse? Time travel? How bad is the newest crisis?” 

“What Dad? Why would you think that? Zombie apocalypse?” 

“I have a steak, a baked potato with real butter on my plate and beer in front of me. This is food you won’t let me eat unless something bad is happening. Is it another Darach? Did Jackson turn kanima again?” 

“Oh my God, no! Seriously what is up with you and kanimas?” 

“Stiles.” 

“Dad.” 

Derek huffs out what could be a laugh, grabs Stiles hand links their fingers and rests their entwined hands on the table. Noah looks at their hands and takes a sip from his beer. 

“How long has this been going on?” 

“About two weeks,” Derek responds, his voice not betraying his nerves. 

Noah looks honestly perplexed, “but Stiles you and Lydia broke up over a year ago.” 

“Um, yeah...” Stiles responds not understanding what his dad is getting at. 

“What took you so long?” 

“What?” “Huh?” The couple respond simultaneously. 

“Son I know you loved Lydia, but back when things with Monroe and the Aniqu-” 

“Anuk-te” Stiles corrects. 

“Right, anyone with eyes could see how much you two cared about each other.” 

Stiles and Derek look at each other, a slight blush on both of their cheeks. 

“Just take care of him. He’s been through a lot, his heart deserves something good.” 

“I will sir.” Derek replies voice deep with promise. 

“Thank you Derek, but I was talking to Stiles.” 

Two sets of eyes snap towards him, and Derek feels Stiles squeeze his hand. 

“I will,” Stiles responds, voice quieter but just as serious and deep with emotion. 

“Good. So there’s no new threat?” 

“No.” 

“Ok, pass the salt.” 

“NO!” 

After that things are blissfully normal. There are dates and pack meetings, and regular vanilla sex. Then there are nights Derek takes complete control of Stiles, makes him beg, cry, marks up his skin and makes him cum so hard he almost passes out; or sends him into subspace which is just one of the greatest places in the world. 

There are even a few monsters to fight, nothing to serious but enough to keep Stiles less on edge. He spends as much time with everyone before heading back to UC Irvine. Before leaving for the summer Stiles loved college, but now being back for almost three months, he hates it. He still loves college, his mythology and criminology professors love him, and since the new semester started one approached him about speaking at a conference and one suggesting several internships. Stiles is grateful he is, he’s never had a teacher that liked him before, if you don’t count Coach and Stiles never knows where he really stands with him. He misses his pack, Scott, his dad. He misses Derek like crazy, and his dick. They talk constantly, sext, and Stiles ended up without a roommate after his ultraconservative leaning towards homophobic roommate walked in on Stiles and Derek having Skype sex. Everything is going well, but Stiles wants Derek. He’s had a few offers from people in his dorm but...Derek Hale! No one else can compare, even if Stiles wasn’t completely devoted to Derek. Some of his new friends don’t believe him about how hot and perfect Derek is, it doesn’t help that he has no pictures of the two of them. Stupid werewolf eyes. Stupid beautiful blue eyes that flash when Stiles begs him to touch him, let him cum, and now Stiles is getting hard in class. 

“Stop! There is 10 minutes left of class and then you can go back to your room and mope and jerk off.” Stiles thinks to himself. Finally, Dr. Chandler dismisses everyone and tells them to have a good weekend. Stiles is checking his texts when Gia and Max find him. 

“You are coming with me.” Gia informs him. 

“Uh why?” 

“Apparently she has seen the face of god in the parking lot and she wants you to ogle the hot guy too.” Max replies. 

“Ok sure, but then I need coffee and chocolate.” 

“Are you missing your allegedly hot boyfriend?” Gia teases. 

Stiles is a grown man who regularly battles monsters, he is not pouting! 

“Come on, let’s watch some eye candy and then I’ll take you to Mean Bean.” 

“Fine,” Stiles huffs. 

He’s been friends with Max and Gia since freshmen orientation. They have just enough in common to be friends but haven’t roomed together and all have different majors so they haven’t gotten sick of each other. Gia actually reminds him a bit of Erica, but thankfully that doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Max is more subdued, but that could be the constant weed he’s always smoking. Stiles thought it might be a problem, but he makes straight As whether he goes to class or not. 

“Look Stiles there he is, leaning against the sex car,” Gia says wistfully. 

Stiles scans the parking lot when he sees a pair of tight jeans leaning against a black Camaro. Stiles eyes travel up the legs, stopping to ogle the bulge in his jeans, up to some very defined abs in a tight t-shirt and arms crossed, covered in black leather. The absolutely beautiful face is covered in black stubble, eyes a golden green that are lingering on Stiles, one black eyebrow raised. 

“OMG! He’s looking at me. Should I go talk to him? I want to climb him like a tree.” Gia practically squeals. 

“Oh my God.” Stiles exclaims in surprised happiness. He’d be mad at Gia for the blatant ogling, but he knows how hot Derek is. So he does the polite thing and drops his bag and heads to Derek. He tries not to run straight to him, but he doesn’t quite succeed. Derek doesn’t seem to mind, as he picks Stiles up and breathes into his neck. 

“What are you,” Stiles question gets cut off by Derek kissing him. It’s sweet, practically chaste but it makes Stiles want. Derek pulls back and looks Stiles in his eyes “I missed you.” 

“Uh, Stiles?” Gia says from behind him. 

“Huh? What?” Stiles spins around and sees a confused looking Gia and a stoned Max holding his bookbag. 

“We didn’t want you to forget your bag and wanted to know if you still wanted coffee,” Gia asks, voice slightly off. 

“Oh, um thanks. I” he turns to Derek “do you want coffee or anything?” 

“I know you do, so sure.” Derek replies one arm wrapping around Stiles’ waist. 

Stiles beams at him. “Great! Oh sorry, Gia, Max this is my boyfriend Derek. Derek this is Gia and Max.” 

“Nice to meet you both, Stiles has told me a lot about you.” 

“Yeah Stiles told us about you too,” Gia responds “he just didn’t mention...” 

“That I was coming up this weekend?” 

“and that you were so hot.” Max supplies. 

Derek turns to Stiles, smirk firmly in place, “you didn’t tell them I was hot?” 

“I did!” Stiles sputters. “They didn’t believe me.” 

“Mhmm. Where’s this coffee shop?” 

“It’s not far, we can walk.” 

“Agh! I wanted to ride in the sex car!” Gia pouts. 

Stiles blushes and shakes his head, Derek looks at him with an unbelievable expression on his face. 

“Everybody in. Think you can direct me babe?” 

“Of course.” Stiles feels himself flush at the nickname. 

Gia and Max climb into the backseat of the car and Derek pulls out of the lot and grabs Stiles’ hand twining their fingers together. It feels good, even this little bit of contact. He knows it calms Derek too, the tactile touching soothing his wolf. They eventually make it to shop and Max snags a table while Gia, Stiles, and Derek get in line. 

“What would you like?” Derek asks both of them. 

“Oh you don’t have to...” Gia tells him. 

“I’m interrupting your plans, I can at least buy you some coffee.” Derek answers with an easy grin. 

“Um, thank you,” Gia smiles and ducks her head. 

“Sweetwolf,” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear. 

Gia and Stiles order their usual concoction of espresso and too much sugar and Derek gets his customary black coffee. He doesn’t even add a candy bar to melt it in, the heathen! He does however order several pastries, wraps, and mini quiches. Stiles looks slightly confused at the bounty Derek’s carrying and he gestures to Max whose eyes are practically glowing at the food. Food, which is practically inhaled before the coffee gets done, but it’s so good and Derek bought it, and Stiles may have forgotten to eat breakfast. 

“You forgot to eat breakfast again didn’t you?” Derek asks him. 

“I may have,” Stiles replies pithily. 

Derek rolls his eyes and hands him another mini quiche. When all the food is gone Stiles leans onto Derek’s shoulder quiet and content. After a few minutes of silence Gia can’t help herself. 

“So how long have you been together?” 

“Officially about six months, but we’ve been friends for years,” Stiles replies. 

“How did you meet?” 

Derek smirks at Stiles, “he was trespassing on my family’s property.” 

“Stiles!” Gia exclaims. 

“My man, “Max looks at him with pride. 

“So was it love at first sight?” 

“For him,” Stiles and Derek respond simultaneously, slightly glaring at each other. 

"And when one of them meets with his other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy." Max recites reaching for the last danish. Three sets of eyes look at him. 

“Plato. I’m double majoring in Philosophy and Literature. Gia stop prying, it’s annoying.” 

“I just wasn’t to know about our friend’s boyfriend.” 

“Yeah well you’re coming off as a thirsty, jealous bitch.” 

“Ah! I am not,” Gia exclaims, offended. 

“So are, and yeah Derek’s hot enough that he makes me think about trying dick” Max says earning a glare from Stiles “but these two are clearly all about each other so stop embarrassing yourself. Fuck I need a joint, Derek it was nice to meet you thanks for the munchies, Stiles I’ll see you later man. 

Gia’s cheeks are a deep red as she turns to Stiles “Stiles I’m sorry I’m gonna go.” 

“It’s fine, see you guys later,” Stiles says a little shocked and smug. 

“Interesting friends,” Derek states after Max and Gia leave the café. 

“Yeah I sure know how to pick em,” Stiles says with a smirk. 

“Why are you friends with her?” Derek asks, not judging genuinely curious. 

“She and Max were the first people I met, the first friends I made here and she’s not bad, you just apparently brought out her competitive side.” 

Derek rolls his eyes but his face turns serious, endearing “there’s no competition.” 

Stiles can’t not blush at that, but Derek’s next question breaks the moment, “there’s another reason, what is it?” 

Stiles sighs and looks at his hand entwined with Derek’s “she reminds me of Erica.” 

Stiles can feel Derek tense up, so he squeezes his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. It makes Stiles feel better and he can feel Derek loosen up too. They’re both quiet for a beat until Derek softly says, “I can see that, but Gia might have better fashion.” 

Stiles is shocked, his eyes snap to Derek’s and when he doesn’t find any of the lingering guilt Derek expresses when certain events are brought up Stiles giggles. He honest to God giggles! The noise makes Derek smile and Stiles is a little taken aback at how absolutely beautiful he looks. 

“You look beautiful when you smile,” Stiles tells him earnestly. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re full of my cock, begging to cum,” Derek counters as he calmly drinks the final sip of his coffee. 

Stiles eyes grow big and his face flushes. He can feel the blush spread across his face and neck but he’ll be damned if he lets Derek win a verbal sparring; so Stiles ducks his head and looks up through his eyelashes an innocent smile on his face, “thank you Daddy.” 

Derek’s expression tightens as does his grip on Stiles’ hand; he closes his eyes and Stiles is positive it’s because they’re flashing. 

“Dorm, now!” Derek grits out. 

And that ladies and gentlemen is a growl! A Derek is horny growl and he is practically ripping Stiles’ arm out of socket getting him back to the car. One minute Stiles is being half dragged across the parking lot and the next he’s in the passenger seat of the Camaro, Derek’s lips firm on his and fuck it has been too damn long! 

“Mm Derek,” Stiles moans when Derek moves his lips to his neck. 

“It’s not nice to tease, brat.” 

Fuck that word does things to Stiles, “I’m sorry, just missed you...mm...so much.” 

“I missed you too, and when we get back to your room you’re going to show me how much you missed me.” 

“Fuck yes.” 

Derek’s grin is practically primal, and Stiles gets back to his dorm faster than he ever has. Stiles is sure he’s going to endure some teasing from people that live in the dorm from the way Derek and he are less than subtle about trying to get into his room, but none of that matters when Stiles is thrown across the closed door, legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, and God Stiles has missed this, missed Derek, this closeness. It’s not enough, and too much, and everything is wonderful and Stiles isn’t going to cry! 

“Stiles, are you ok?” Derek asks him, voice gruff. 

“Why did you stop kissing me? I’m fine, you can't. You’re here and I just...” 

“Stiles, breathe.” 

Stiles takes in a breath and then another. 

“Better?” 

He nods his head. 

“Do you want to keep going?” 

Stiles nods his head much more enthusiastically. 

“Did you miss me baby boy?” Derek voice sounds like sin. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Mmm, good boy. Show Daddy how much you missed him,” and with that command Derek takes several steps backwards until his legs hit the extra desk. 

Stiles blinks, then blinks again, and slowly lowers himself until he’s on his knees, and he crawls over to Derek who has a look of want on his face. Stiles has to bite back a giggle and not puff up with pride. Instead he crawls until he reaches Derek’s spread legs and rubs his face against the hard bulge he finds. Derek seems to like it too if his shallow thrusts are anything to go by. Stiles decides to kick it up a notch, he places open mouth kissed all over the hard length and lick obscenely across the tight denim. Derek grabs his head and grinds hard against his cheek. 

“Stop teasing brat.” 

Stiles cannot not moan and quickly undoes Derek’s button and unzips the fly, both of them moaning when Derek’s hard length is free from his heart stopping pants. Stiles wants to tease, give Derek a long-lasting blowjob they’ll both remember for weeks, but he’s impatient. So is Derek, so Stiles licks around the dripping head, tongue diving into the slit to collect as much precum as he can and with a wink at Derek swallows him down, his nose in Derek’s pubes and has missed this. The taste and feel of Derek in his mouth, his smell so close, and Stiles isn’t a wolf he can’t imagine what it must be like for Derek. 

“Fuck yes. Your mouth feels incredible baby boy.” 

Stiles whimpers, flushing at the praise, and that causes Derek to groan and thrust deeper into Stiles’ mouth. 

“You want Daddy’s cum, brat?” 

Stiles moans around Derek’s thick cock but he assumes Derek knows that mean yes. Derek grabs the back of his head, holding him in place, his thrusts short and hard. 

“Mmm, fuck baby,” Derek breaks off with a long groan his dick exploding in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles swallows all around, trying to suck when Derek pulls his dick out of his mouth while he’s still cumming. He presses the head of his dick against Stiles’ neck and strokes, drawing out the rest of his orgasm, painting Stiles’ beautiful neck with his cum. Stiles isn’t sure if this is a wolf thing or a Derek thing, but he likes it and could get used to it. Derek’s breathing is slowly coming back to normal and he has an almost drunk smile on his face. 

“My beautiful boy.” 

“Yours,” Stiles responds with unwavering sincerity. 

“Take your clothes off, all fours on the bed.” 

“Yes Daddy.” 

Stiles strips out of his clothes, bending over on the bed, head resting on his forearms, ass high in the air presenting to his wolf. He does his best not to fidget, wanting to be a good boy for Derek. After several long minutes he almost jumps at the feeling of a hand on his ass. It’s a gentle squeeze and rub motion that feel amazing, part reverence part ownership and Stiles can’t stop his moan, not that he wants too. 

“So beautiful baby boy. I’m so lucky,” Derek says softly. 

Stiles feel a blush work his way down his body, “I’m the lucky one Daddy.” 

“Maybe we’re both luck baby,” and then Derek is kissing his cheek, sucking a vicious looking hickey. Stiles keens. When Derek is finished he licks further down coming to the cleft of his lover’s ass. Stiles is moaning loudly, Derek has barely touched him and he’s ready to cum. 

“Mm always so responsive. I love hearing the sounds you make.” 

“Fuck Daddy, please! I need to cum.” 

“You will baby, when you’ve got Daddy’s cock deep inside you.” 

Stiles whines, moans, and eventually cries when Derek’s lubed finger slides into him. His finger presses gently, a languid in and out, a slight tease to his prostate, Stiles needs more. 

“Daddy, more please.” 

“Shh, Daddy’s got you,” Derek murmurs to him but adds a second finger, pace barely quickening. 

Stiles tries to thrust back, make Derek go faster or give him more but that earns him a hard slap to his left cheek, both sides of his ass now bearing Derek’s marks. 

“No brat! We do this my way or you’ll suck me off again and we’ll get dresses and go out and you won’t cum all weekend.” 

Stiles can’t handle that, he’s going to die,” No Daddy please! I’ll be good, so good. The best boy.” 

“Then act like it,” Derek replies, voice hard, fingers continuing they’re torturously slow pace. Eventually Derek adds a third finger and moves slightly faster, purposely curving his fingers to rub across his prostate. 

“Mmm fuck Daddy, please, please fuck me. I need it. I need you. Please!” Stiles cannot remember the last time he begged so hard; he’s never begged Derek this much. 

“Fuck Stiles. You want my dick that badly baby?” 

“Yes! Please! Need you inside me, need to feel you cum, want everyone to know I’m yours. Please.” he begs, a few tears leaking from his eyes. 

“Ok, baby boy. You’ve done so well,” Derek praises as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Stiles who whines and tries to chase them, too lost in his need to understand what’s happening. 

“Daddy, no please!” 

“Shh, it’s ok baby. You want this right?” 

Stiles feels a pressure against his rim, too big and hot to be Derek’s fingers and he moans louder, raises his ass higher, “yes Daddy, please.” 

“Good boy,” and Derek is finally pushing into Stiles and Stiles is going to die, or cry, or cum his fucking brains out. It’s been too long since he’s had this, had Derek, and he wants to die exactly like this or spend the rest of his life with Derek inside him because nothing has ever felt so good. 

“God, you’re so tight, fucking perfect,” Derek groans, hips snapping hard and fast. His hands gripping Stiles’ hips tightly with just a hint of claw, “God you were made for taking my dick.” 

“Daddy...” Stiles moans lost in his own pleasure. 

“You like having Daddy fuck you, letting everyone in this building know how much you crave my cock?” 

“Yes, yes, only yours. Only ever yours.” 

“You don’t want anyone else? No one from class? Max? Some stranger at the club? Malia? Lydia?” 

“Only want you. Always, only ever want you. No one else, Daddy.” 

“Mm, good boy,” Derek gives a hard thrust, “be a good boy and cum now!” 

Stiles can’t focus too well with Derek’s dick repeatedly rubbing over his prostate, but he hears the word cum and everything goes white as pleasure travels across his body. There’s screaming, and Stiles can’t even register that he’s the one screaming. He doesn’t even realize that Derek is cumming. He’s floating on endorphins and feels amazing, and feels his body being turned. 

“Stiles, baby can you hear me?” concern edging into Derek’s voice. 

“Drk, feel” is all Stiles can manage. 

“Feel good?” 

Stiles smiles and curls against Derek’s arm, words unable to form. 

Derek blows out a breath, “you had me worried for a minute baby. You crashed hard into subspace. Here drink some of this.” He reaches down and picks up a Gatorade and lifts Stiles up to drink. “A little more.” 

“I’m ok,” Stiles slurs. 

“You should eat something.” 

“Just wanna lay down with you.” 

“Ok, baby, but then you’re going to eat.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles responds turning and wiggling against Derek into a more comfortable position. 

It’s a couple of hours later when Stiles wakes up to a knocking on his door. He sees Derek shirtless going to answer it and Stiles can’t help but admire the sight. The door opens and an annoyed looking guy is on the other side, eyes widening a bit when he sees Derek. 

“What?” Derek almost growls at him. 

“Uh... You two are...um were...” 

“We are/were what?” Derek questions voice dripping with disdain. 

“Um, loud?” he manages to squeak out. 

“Mhm.” 

Stiles takes pity on the poor guy, he’s just a guy trying to get some work done, “we’ll keep it down Todd.” 

“Thanks Stiles.” and Todd practically runs away before Derek can close the door. 

“Friend of yours?” 

“Lives down the hall. Premed. Really needs to sleep.” 

“Mm,” Derek leans over the bed and gives Stiles a quick kiss, “feeling better?” 

“I feel great.” 

“Good because a couple of hours ago you were practically comatose.” 

“Yeah well, that’s because my insanely hot boyfriend fucked me stupid,” Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek’s smug smile and reaches for his phone and groans when he sees the texts from Gia. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, except I’m supposed to bring my stupid hot boyfriend to the Lambda part tonight, and Gia will ply us with drinks as an apology for earlier.” 

“A frat party? 

Stiles looks a little guilty when he meets Derek’s eyes, “I kind of promised her I’d go with her, but you surprised me this weekend.” 

Derek let’s out an annoyed sigh, “and now you want me to go to this party with you.” 

“You did agree to let me show off my hot boyfriend at Berkley.” 

“I didn’t agree to a frat party.” 

“A frat party is part of college. It was implied!” 

“No.” 

“Please.” 

“No.” 

“Please,” Stiles throws in his signature puppy face, honed after years of being Scott’s brother. 

Derek looks almost pained when he responds “fine, but you are going to do something for me.” 

“What?” Stiles can’t hide his surprise or curiosity from his voice. 

“I’ll tell you when it’s time to tell you.” 

Stiles pouts and Derek chuckles giving Stiles a quick peck on his lips. 

“We’re going to need a shower if we’re going out.” 

Stiles quickly gathers up his shower things, mourning for his single bathroom at home. They both shower quickly, not wanting to spend any extra time in the common bathrooms. When they’re both clean Derek puts on his customary tight jeans and a green Henley that makes his eyes pop even more. Stiles, who had been going to dress for comfort looks at Derek and then reaches for the clothes Lydia and Danny had bought for him after he and Derek established their relationship. He’s still a little unsure of them, but he can admit that the red skinny jeans make his ass look fantastic. The black V-neck shirt is made of the softest material Stiles has ever felt and he’s sure magic was involved in its creation. It’s fitted without being skintight and shows off the muscles he’s developed over the past few years. He uses a little bit of gel in his hair and he feels good. He’s not as hot as Derek of course, but he’s definitely got “hot twink” covered. Derek seems to think so also, judging by the ways his eyes follow Stiles’ ass, and the possessive way he puts his hands on Stiles’ hips, “you’re going to get me in so much trouble.” 

“What? Why?” 

“People are going to be staring at you all night, and if anyone touches you, I’m going to have to kill them.” 

“What?” 

“You look fucking edible and I can’t wait to bring you back here and devour you.” 

“Fuck!” He turns and kisses Derek because he has too! Derek lets their tongues tangle for awhile, enough to tease before he pulls away. 

“We should get something to eat before the party.” 

Stiles wants to argue, even pout but his stomach rumbles and he gives in. Derek takes Stiles to a pub that Stiles has yet to discover that has the most amazing curly fries. Stiles moans and licks the salt from his fingers when he eats them, earning a glare from Derek. He isn’t even trying to tease him, the fries are just that good. They talk about home; Stiles hasn’t missed too much, and Derek is keeping his dad on track with Stiles approved meals. Derek’s been thinking about getting a job, a real one. 

“You want a job?” 

“A different one. I have an online one, but something to break up the monotony.” 

“Online job? What do you do? How did I not know this? If it’s porn I’m going to be pissed that you didn’t tell me.” 

“It’s not porn. Why would you think it’s porn?” 

“You own a mirror. You could be insanely rich boo.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, “don’t call me that. I’m an online translator. I was thinking about something else I’d want to do.” 

“Ooo, like what?” 

“I thought about the Sherriff's department but your dad and Parrish have that pretty well handled.” 

“You could be a fireman...nevermind that’s dumb and I’m just going to shut up now.” 

Stiles puts his head down and feels guilt and sadness pour through him, but Derek the superwolf that he is grabs his hand and says, “you just want to see me in one of those calendars.” 

Stiles whips his head up and looks at Derek’s smirk before he lets out a little giggle, feeling better. 

“So, what were you thinking of?” 

“I don’t know I was hoping you could help.” 

“Of course! IS there anywhere you don’t want to work?” 

“Deaton’s,” Derek responds with a smirk. 

“Ok, I’ll have a list before you leave.” 

Derek give Stiles one of his rarely seen happy smiles that makes Stiles feel like his king of the world. Seriously the next time a monster attacks he will remember this moment and then kick that monster’s ass. After all the food is eaten Stiles is able to drag Derek to the car towards the party. 

“It’ll be ok Sourwolf, it’s just a party.” 

“Full of strangers, too loud music, the stench of alcohol and horniness.” 

“Ok, true but we don’t have to stay too long. I didn’t think about how this would affect your wolf and I’m sorry.” 

Derek can smell the guilt on Stiles and he hates it. He lifts Stiles chin up, amber eyes meeting golden green. 

“We can stay as long as you want. This is your college experience, I don’t want you to miss out on anything.” 

Stiles melts a little, he still can’t believe that this is his life. There’s absolutely no reason a guy as perfect as Derek should want him but he does. Stiles knows he needs to tell Derek he loves him. He has for years and the past few months have only strengthened those feelings, eclipsing anything he’s ever felt. He’s scared, terrified even. He knows that it’s going to change things, too afraid to hear that Derek doesn’t feel the same way. Worried that if he says it, Derek will end things because Stiles has gotten too attached. It’s irrational, he knows that Derek does have feelings for him, but love is the one emotion that Derek guards closer than anything in the world. They both have a mountain of abandonment issues. 

Instead of saying anything Stiles presses his lips to Derek’s in a chaste kiss and whispers, thank you. 

Derek nods, entwines their fingers and walks to the door. The party is loud, music blaring from speakers, people talking, it’s a lot. Even with all the distractions Derek and Stiles draw a lot of attention. Stiles understands, Derek is hotter than the sun and a werewolf, those things draw people’s attention. Stiles can’t help the smugness when people see they’re clasped hands. The couple walk through the party until an enthusiastic “Stiles!” is heard and Gia comes running towards them. 

“You made it!” she exclaims and pulls him into a hug, “and you brought hot boyfriend.” 

“Yep, and you’re already drunk,” Stiles responds amusedly. 

“Happily tipsy, fuck you very much., but ready to change now that you’re here. Shots!” 

Stiles almost gets whiplash at how fast he’s dragged into the kitchen. He is handed two shots and Gia stares at him impatiently until he gives one to Derek. She cheers the two of them and all three of them down the tequila. Several giggling girls and a couple of guys come in while Gia picks up the bottle again. 

“OMG! Body shots!” one girl screams looking at Derek. 

Derek stays quiet but puts his arm around Stiles waist, pulling him close. 

“How about it boo?” Stiles teases Derek. 

Derek glares at him but then he smirks and lays down on the table. 

“Salt. Lime.” Derek orders and Gia is quick to obey. 

Two newcomers make a dive for the saltshaker while Derek is taking his shirt off, but Gia grabs it before they do. She gives Derek a longing look and then hands the shaker over to Stiles. Derek raises one eyebrow in challenge and puts the lime wedge between his lips. Stiles spends several minutes looking at Derek’s chest and abs. He licks his lips and smirks at Derek and licks a strip of skin right under his nipple, throws some salt on it and immediately makes to lick and suck the area again. Derek lets out the smallest of groans and Stiles immediately drinks the shot laying in Derek’s belly. Swallowing tequila, he bites the lime, spitting it out and diving back for a filthy kiss, Stiles drowns in the kiss until he’s forcibly removed from Derek by Gia. 

“As hot as that is, keep it to yourselves.” 

“Maybe I’m into exhibitionism,” Stiles retorts trying to get out of Gia’s grasp. Derek gives him an unreadable look but gets up from the table and puts his shirt back on, causing Stiles and several of the girls to pout. 

“You get to have all of that when you leave, stop pouting. Let your boytoy have a shot.” 

Derek looks a little dazed but quickly zeroes in on Stiles when he hears Gia’s words. Stiles blushed but leans back against the table. He doesn’t take his shirt off like Derek, he’s way to insecure after the perfection that is Derek shirtless but he does raise his shirt above his belly button and tilts his head exposing his neck. Derek’s nostrils flare but he keeps the wolf at bay in sign of Stiles’ submission. He licks Stiles’ neck, pours salt on it, licks again, down his shot from Stiles’ abdomen. Derek can hear the tiny whimpers that Stiles lets out and he smirks before taking pity on him and grabs the lime, giving his boy a thorough but quick kiss. He helps Stiles stand up, who looks a little dazed as he leans against the older man. Some of the newcomers Stiles still doesn’t know make eyes at Derek who ignores them and gives Stiles a kiss just below his ear causing the younger man to shiver and rub his face against Derek’s stubble. Gia smiles at them and hands them each a shot in a glass and when they’ve downed them she exclaims that they’re dancing and drags a reluctant Stiles to the makeshift dance floor. Stiles searches for Derek, his eyes find Derek and the older man shakes his head and leans against a wall and watches. Stiles is surprisingly graceful, more comfortable in his skin and Derek can’t help the flare of jealousy when he notices other people eyeing his boyfriend. He can’t shake the need to stalk over, lay his hands on him, make sure everyone knows that Stiles is his. He tries to calm down, and somewhat manages it when Max walks up to him. 

“Hey man,” Max says as easy going as ever. 

“Hey,” Derek replies, voice gruffer than he intends. 

Max gets a knowing look in his eye and levels a look at Derek, “you need to calm down, follow me.” 

He leads Derek outside, away from the mass of people and noise, he leans against the fence and lights a joint. He takes a hit and passes it to Derek who reluctantly hits it before passing it back. 

“You know in the year and a half I’ve known Stiles he’s talked about his friends a lot, especially you. Get him drunk or stoned and you can’t make him shut up about you, and that was before you started dating. It’s gotten worse since you did. He’s so gone on you it’s ridiculous.” 

Inwardly Derek preens at how much Stiles cares for him but the keeps his face blank, “why are you telling me this?” 

“Because Stiles is my friend and he deserves to be happy, and maybe I’m a little concerned about him being so obsessed with a werewolf.” 

Derek almost chokes on the smoke from the hit he just took. “What?” 

“You’re a werewolf. I don’t know why Stiles doesn’t trust me enough to tell me, but you two are obviously in the same pack.” 

“What?” Derek repeats, already feeling a little buzzed. 

“You’re a werewolf,” Max repeats slowly obviously stoned. “Stiles is your pack. You’re not an alpha, but you kind of are. It’s weird.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I can see things, auras, flashes of thoughts or events. I’m kind of psychic.” 

“Are you a banshee?” 

“No thank the gods. That’d drive me crazy, and I’m crazy enough.” 

“So you’re psychic? I’ve never met one, I didn’t even know they were real.” 

“It runs in the family. My father, my biological father, he’s Romani. They’re deeply connected to the supernatural world. I have an older brother and some cousins that are wolves, born wolves, and my aunt’s a witch.” 

“You, I can’t smell anything.” 

“It’s the weed, masks smells so I don’t draw unnecessary attention. Also seeing the things I see...” 

“You’re self-medicating,” Derek replies. 

“It’s better than the anti-psychotics my stepfather tried to put me on. 

“What?” Derek can’t help but release a growl. 

“Aww that’s sweet, you don’t even know me and you feel protective. I can see why Stiles likes you. It’s cool now, I’ve got it handled, being around family helps, even if I’m the outcast.” 

“Outcast?” 

“The last seer in my family was my great grandmother, she died a long time ago, and I’m half Romani-half Gaje, other clans hell even people in my clan look down on me because of it. If I didn’t have my “gifts” it’d be worse.” 

“That’s...” 

“Awful? Cruel? Unfair?” 

“I was going to say not what family’s supposed to be about, just because my family was full of wolves didn’t mean we treated the humans like they were inferior.” 

“Sounds nice.” 

“You should tell Stiles. He’s not going to bring it up because there’s a history of trusting the wrong people back home. He doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt but I know he’s missing having a connection to the world, our world. You should tell him.” 

“Thanks Alpha Hale.” 

“Not an alpha,” Derek says with a small smile. 

“You sure? I see things you know.” 

“Yes, I was a terrible Alpha, I’m good where I am.” 

“You didn't have much of a mentor or learning curve.” 

“Doesn’t make it less true, but it’s ok.” 

Max gives him a long look, “Stiles has a lot of darkness surrounding him, I can see it, I don’t know what he’s been through but I know you make a lot of it disappear. You make him happy, don’t mess that up. You don’t want to go against a wrathful gypsy.” 

Derek smiles, “dully noted.” 

Max gives him a smile, “cool. Did you see any munchies inside? I’m starving. “ 

Stiles approaches the two of them, “hey I was wondering where you ran off to.” 

“Don’t worry Stiles I was keeping him safe from the basic bitches,” Max says giving him an easy going smile. 

“Thanks Max.” 

“You’re welcome, but I’m on the hunt for food. Later Stiles. Later Daddy,” he smirked walking away. 

Stiles turned a shade of pink looking at Derek, “um...” 

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Derek said trying to reassure Stiles, still a bit dazed from the weed and conversation. 

“Of course you didn’t Sourwolf, but you seem a little stoned. I didn’t know you could get stoned.” 

“Max has weed that will get a werewolf high.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, you should talk to him about things.” 

“Now?” 

“Later, after I had back home. I want your undivided attention until Monday.” 

“Yes sir.” Stiles sighs, leaning into Derek. 

“Now you wanted the college experience, what do you want to do?” 

“Dance with me?” Stiles asks in a small, hopeful voice. 

“Ok, baby boy.” 

Stiles gives Derek a blinding smile and leads him back into the house where a group of people are dancing. Derek couldn’t help but feel annoyed by all the gazes on him and Stiles. When Stiles started swaying his hips looking happy and carefree Derek couldn’t help but soften his expression. He moves closer to Stiles and starts dancing. One song ends and blends into the next when some guy stands in front of Stiles and tries to dance with him. Derek grabs his boyfriends by his hips and pulls him flush against his front and glares at the stranger while kissing Stiles’ neck, the younger man tilting his head and allowing him more access. 

“Possessive wolf.” Stiles whispers knowing Derek can hear him over the noise of the party. 

“You’re mine baby boy. Do I need to remind you of that?” Derek whispered in his ear, grinding his cock against Stiles’ ass. 

“Mmm, Derek.” 

“Should I let everyone here know you belong to me? Get you on your knees,” his hand moves from Stiles hip to the waistband of his jeans, toying with the button, “should I fuck you hard and deep so everyone knows who you belong to?” 

“Nnng, Daddy.” 

“Yes, baby. What do you want?” 

“I want you in me Daddy. Please.” 

Derek’s hand tightens, toying with his zipper, “your room. Now!” 

Stiles jerks in Derek’s arms, looking for an exit. He sees Gia smirking at him and she mouths text me tomorrow. Max happily waves at them while he stuffs his mouth with chips as the couple makes their way to the door towards Stiles’ dorm. 

Stiles’ door has just closed when Derek pushes him up against it, lips attacking his neck, “clothes off, knees now.” 

Stiles brain isn’t firing at full capacity, he’s a little drunk on tequila and Derek, and all the blood in his body is rushing to his dick, but he flails in his attempt to get his clothing off. He’s on his knees as soon as his pants come off. Derek rubs his hand through Stiles’ messy hair, and Stiles leans into the touch mindful to keep his head down. Derek can smell the happiness and arousal coming from him. 

“What do you want baby boy?” 

“Whatever you want Daddy.” 

“Mmm, good boy. Get on the bed.” 

Stiles practically flew onto the bed, getting on all fours resting his head on his forearms, ass high. Presenting. Derek thinks, making his wolf rumble in contentless. He runs his hand down his lover’s back, softly gripping his boy ass. 

“Mm...” Stiles moans. 

“Who does this belong to?” Derek asks, grip tightening on his ass. 

“You Daddy.” 

“Mhm, and who does this belong to,” Derek asks hand moving to stroke Stiles’ dick. 

“You Daddy.” 

“Good boy. What do you want?” 

“Want you to feel good Daddy.” 

“Good boy. Prep yourself for me.” 

Stiles flushes skin turning a beautiful shade of red as he reaches for the lube. He squirts some on his finger, rubs them together to warm it, and slowly insets one finger into his opening, smiling coyly when Derek rumbles his enjoyment of the view. 

“What are you thinking about baby?” 

“You Daddy. Stretching myself for you, missing your fingers, your tongue, your cock, when you’re not here.” 

That makes Derek pleased, more than he thought, it’s been a long time since he’s had anyone miss him. 

“Turn around and look at me baby boy.” 

Stiles turned and saw Derek stripping out of his clothes, dick hard, his hand lazily stroking. Stiles’ mouth parts a soft whine escaping, fingers speeding up. 

“You see this baby? This is what you do to me. You miss me when I’m not here? Nowhere near as much as I miss you.” 

“Derek.” 

“Give me the lube.” 

Stiles hands him the lube, careful not to throw it in his eagerness. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop prepping.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” 

Derek gave him a stern look as he slicked up his aching cock. He needs to be in Stiles. He stalks towards the bed, pushing Stiles on his back, pulling his hand from his entrance and pressing the head of his dick against the lubed up rim. 

“Uhh...”Stiles moans as Derek slowly inches in. 

“Mmm, god damn. You feel amazing.” 

“You feel better Daddy.” 

Derek sped up his thrusts, longing to see Stiles fall apart again. He pulls out and Stiles whines. Derek’s eyes flash electric blue and he flips Sties over so he’s on all fours facing his mirror. 

“Watch me fuck you, watch yourself fall apart for me.” 

Stiles moans loudly and practically screams when Derek thrusts hard. 

“Watch me fuck you,” Derek growls eyes staying blue as he brings his hand down hard slapping Stiles’ ass. Stiles opens his eyes quickly and looks in the mirror, the sight makes his heart clench. Derek looks beautiful, his eyes that mesmerizing blue color, face half shifted, hands tight on Stiles hips. Stiles will never get over that Derek chose him; he gets to call himself Derek’s. It seems like a dream, and there are times when Stiles is afraid he’s going to wake up one day and none of this real, but he’s going to enjoy every second he gets to spend with Derek, under Derek. Everything Derek is willing to give him. He’s shaken from his musings when Derek grabs him by the neck and lifts him up his back against Derek’s front, hand secure around his neck putting a slight pressure on his airway causing Stiles to let out a broken moan. 

“Fuck baby, you’re gonna make me cum, is that what you want? My cum filling up your tight ass?” 

“Yes Daddy! Please! Wanna feel you cum in me, wanna cum with your cum in me.” 

“Fuck,” the hand around Stiles’ throat tightens. “Ask me nicely.” 

“Please, oh God please Daddy. Please give me your cum. Please Daddy please.” 

“Mmm, my good boy. So good, taking me so well, so sweet,” he tightens his hand on Stiles throat watching Stiles’ eyes roll backwards mouth open struggling to breathe, pure ecstasy on his face. Derek’s thrusts have turned into sharp jabs as he chases his orgasm. 

“Ready baby?” 

“Please,” Stiles manages to get out, running low on oxygen. 

“Fuck,” Derek’s face shift and slams into Stiles hard. “You’re mine, all mine baby boy.” 

He thrusts hard, making sure to hit Stiles prostate over and over until his orgasm is forced out of him, and he howls in the empty room. 

“Cum for me baby boy, now.” 

Stiles screams and clamps down hard on Derek’s sensitive dick, shooting all over himself and slumps in Derek’s embrace, boneless. When Derek is able to get his bearings back he maneuvers Stiles on his back and cleans him as best he can. Stiles has yet to say anything and just follows Derek’s commands, turning when led, drinking water when Derek hold up a glass to his lips. Derek smiles at him, his boy deep in subspace, he gives him a gentle kiss and turns him on his side, curling up behind him. 

“Get some sleep.” 

“Ok Daddy, love you,” Stiles says, voice more gravely than usual, and he promptly passes out, leaving a shocked and suddenly wide-awake Derek behind him. 

Stiles pulls himself into consciousness slowly, not wanting to leave his cocoon of warm blankets, but he stretches smiling at how well used he felt. 

Breath play is a definite check, he thinks to himself. He turns to wake Derek up and his heart drops when he sees that Derek isn’t behind him. 

“it’s ok, he probably went to the bathroom. It’s fine, I need to do that too,” Stiles mutters to himself. So he gets up, grabs his shower caddy, and goes to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and heads back to his room where there is still no Derek. At this point Stiles begins to freak out. Derek’s bag is still here but his keys and phone are gone. His keys and phone wouldn't be gone if he was taken, hell Stiles wouldn’t still be here if Derek had been taken. Did Derek just leave? It wouldn’t be difficult to replace the few things he brought. He’s a freaking multimillionaire. He’s probably halfway home, or to South America, or anywhere that Stiles isn’t. He’s obviously tired of him, done with him. I told him I loved him and he ran away. Derek doesn’t do feelings and yeah he was down with being boyfriends and being possessive but that didn’t mean that he loved Stiles. He probably realized how ridiculous the entire arrangement was and couldn't wait to get away from the pathetic klutzy college kid. Stiles though bitterly. Kinky sex doesn’t equal love, this is his life not some shitty romance novel. Stiles is not going to cry, except he is his heart hurts, he doesn’t think anything has hurt so much since...since everyone forgot he existed. That’s how he feels, forgotten, worthless, unloved, and he collapses on his bed that still smells like Derek and StilesandDerek and he bawls. He tells himself that this is the only time he’s going to cry over this so he needs to make it count. He lets out loud, gulping cries. It’s an ugly cry, one that should make him feel better. It doesn’t, it just makes him feel lonelier and he cries harder. He’s completely lost in his emotions unaware of anything until he feels hands grab him. 

“Stiles? Baby? What’s wrong? What happened?” Derek asks him concern in his voice and eyes as they move across his body. 

“D’rk?” Stiles says in between sobs. 

“Yes baby. Shh can you tell me what’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Stiles tries to breathe, Derek is here rubbing his back, but he can’t be here. He left. Sties brings his hands in front of him and counts his fingers, he turns over and Derek feels his breath hitch at the look of pain on Stiles’ face, the way he desperately counts his fingers, then counts Derek’s fingers. When he’s down counting he pulls away from Derek and sits up no longer crying but despair and embarrassment radiating off him. 

“Stiles?” 

“You left,” the me goes unsaid but they both know it’s implied. 

“Stiles, I didn’t leave.” 

Stiles glares at him, causing Derek to flinch, he hasn’t seen Stiles this mad in a long time, “the empty bed says otherwise,” he tells Derek voice hard. 

“Ok, yes I did, but I thought I’d be back before you woke up. I’m sorry.” 

“Where did you go?” 

Derek doesn’t respond, he just holds up a takeaway bag, and a drink carrier. 

“You got coffee?” Stiles asks him. 

“And breakfast. I knew you’d want them when you woke up.” 

“You could have left a note.” 

“I should have, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Stiles...why?...what happened? Why are you...” 

“A complete mess?” 

Derek doesn’t respond but looks at him, face soft, concerned. Stiles slowly turns his head away from him. He can’t look at him for this conversation. 

“You left, I told you I love you and you left. I get it ok. You’re not that invested, the past few months have been great but you don’t do feelings or not with me and now this is awkward, and you don’t want some spastic college kid and you’re going to go back to New York or South America or somewhere really far away and we’re all going to need your help with something and you won’t be here and it’s my fault and...” 

Stiles can’t finish his rambling because Derek presses him back against the bed, and hovers over him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, no matter what. If you decide right now you never want me again, I will not leave this pack, not of my own free will. Stiles,” he takes a deep breath turning Stiles head to look into his eyes “I love you, for longer than I’d like to admit, longer than I should have. I love you. I want you. I always want you, spastic and all because you’re you. You saved my life, you saved me. You know me better than anyone and for some reason you still want me, still love me.” 

Stiles is crying again, but the good kind this time. He can’t believe this, Derek loves him. Derek Hale loves him Stiles Stilinski. 

“You love me? You’re in love with me?” Stiles has to hear it again, he has to know that he didn’t hallucinate the last ten minutes. 

Derek rolls his eyes, “of course I love you. Do you love me?” 

“So much, for so long.” 

“Really?” 

“Really?” 

Then there’s kissing, so much kissing. The coffee and breakfast get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Max is of Romani descent and I am not. I do not intend any disrespect towards any group, most of my knowledge comes from my own research and some of it is based on the White Wolf role playing game. 
> 
> I know the world is insane right now, we're still living under the threat of a pandemic, people are out of work, and there is a backlash against police brutality. Regardless of your own beliefs let's all remember that we're all human and please be kind to one another.


End file.
